Millionaire Extraordinaire
by RobinSparkelz
Summary: "Why me?" You have pink hair, and an annoyingly happy ringtone, when you obviously not happy. You also shoved cake into my mouth the first time we met and didn't fawn over me. "Oh but I did, mentally." A Sasuke&Sakura story.


**Millionaire Extraordinaire.**

**Chapter 1.**

**By: RobinSparkelz.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>"Why me?" You have pink hair, and an annoyingly happy ringtone, when you obviously not happy. You also shoved cake into my mouth the first time we met and didn't fawn over me. "Oh but I did, mentally." A Sasuke&amp;Sakura story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura stared intently at the ring of coffee on the table. Taking another sip of her latte she carefully set the paper cup down exactly over the ring. Biting her lip, she tried to squash the feeling of unease building up inside her. Distraction - she needed distraction. Glancing at the menu she decided to order a slice of "Death by chocolate cake". Her eyes roamed the rustic coffee joint in an attempt to alert the waiter, finally, after a few minutes she caught the waiter's eye.<p>

"I apologize for the wait, Miss" the waiter said as he arrived at the table.

"It's no problem" I said dismissively waving my hand and placing my order, the waiter nodded at me before turning his head to the silent entity across me.

"Anything for you sir?" He questioned.

"A refill " he said shortly indicating to his empty cup, before disappearing behind the cover of his book once again, nodding the waiter took off to get our orders, and I turned my attention to the man across me.

I had arrived at the coffee shop a few hours ago; it seemed to have gained popularity over the years as every table was occupied. Standing in line to order a coffee I had impatiently tapped my foot, as I scouted for an empty table and found none. I ordered my favorite - triple espresso latte with extra foam and no sugar before weaving my way through the tables in what was beginning to seem, like a futile attempt to find a table.

My heeled boots clicked on the cherry hardwood floor, my navy blue jersey snagging on the brick wall as I flattened myself against the wall to avoid bumping into the colorful arrangement of tables. Just as I was about to give up hope. I spotted a empty table, no I thought as I walked closer, a half empty table, there was someone sitting across it face obscured by a book. I approached the table until I was standing right next to it, it was a great spot next to a large window overlooking the city. The man I gathered from looking at his boots hadn't even looked up though somehow I was sure he was aware of me.

"May I sit?" I asked indicating to the chair across him, slowly he lowered the book, just enough so I could see him nod, while keeping most of his face obscured. Sighing in relief I took the seat across him.

That was about two hours ago, I hadn't heard him speak once until just a few seconds ago and he hadn't lowered his book "A clinical evaluation on the mentally impaired" either.

The nerves which I had been suppressing for the better part of the two hours I had been here, came back crashing into me, as my phone rang for the fifth time since I'd been here, I let the ringtone wash over me drowning me in its happy words, when I was startled by a snap and a thud, the man across me had shut his book and slammed it down, he glowered at me, and I assume I was supposed to be intimidated but I was to busy staring at his outrageously handsome face.

I think he said something, but I was feeling distinctly sick and I could barely react as he reached over picked up my phone and ended the call. The absence of my ringtone, seemed to snap me back into reality.

"Hey" I protested making a weak grab for my phone.

" You can't just grab people's stuff" I said, though I was secretly relieved that he had.

"Well maybe, you should answer your damn phone" he snapped.

Blinking in surprise at his blatant rudeness I scowled, "And, maybe you should go back to being silent" I snapped back.

This seemed to take him by surprise, and his stormy dark, dark grey eyes bordering on black - I noticed, widened a fraction, before narrowing.

I watched as he took in my appearance from my tousled pink locks to the heavy bags under my eyes and my chipped fingernails. Anxiety was once again building up in me, and my head spun, I was borderline nauseous, ignoring my companions scrutinizing gaze I dug around in my bag for medication, sighing in relief when my fingers closed around the box. Popping two pills out of their case I was about to pop them into my mouth, when he spoke again.

"You shouldn't take medication" he said in a bored voice

"And why the hell not?" I questioned annoyed.

"It's not good to develop a independence on a medication" he replied staring at me with a blank expression.

"Well, thanks so much for the concern" I said sarcastically, before placing the pills in my mouth and downing them with a gulp of coffee.

He glared at me, "Your funeral" he muttered under his breath.

"I am a doctor , I prescribe medication to save people you insolent arse" I hissed.

This guy who I had known for less than a few minutes, knew exactly how to crawl under my skin. With his snarky comments and stoic expression, I never imagined In my life that I would be sitting across this man on a important day like this, in a coffee shop exchanging sarcastic comments and feeling more alive than I had in ages.

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke as in, owner of Uchiha industries, millionaire extraordinaire?" I questioned an hour and the nastiest comments later, we had somehow started having decent conversation.

"Hn" he answered.

"Don't you have a business to run?" I said.

"Its Saturday" he deadpanned.

"Sooo?" I said dragging out the word.

Glaring at me something I noticed he was quite fond of he retaliated with a "Don't you have lives to save"

"I'm on leave" I said smugly

"Why?"

My smile left my face as I remember the reason. Avoiding his question, I tried to quell my rising nerves

I didn't notice him frown at my reaction.

I will be strong I chanted to myself turning back to face him, I threw him my best smile unsure why I felt like I needed to reassure him. Picking up my fork I stabbed a piece of my forgotten cake and brought it to my mouth savoring the taste.

"Do you want a piece" I asked sticking a piece of cake on it and waving my fork in front of him.

He opened his mouth in what I assumed would be a no as he didn't seem like a cake kind of guy, taking advantage of this opportunity, I leaned forward and stuffed it into his mouth. I burst into laughter at his murderous expression with a cake stuffed mouth and crumbs on his chin.

I didn't laugh for too long though as he reached over grabbed my wrists in his hands and pulled me across the table until we were inches apart and could feel his breath and count his eyelashes.

"What the fuck was that Sa-ku-ra" he enunciated each syllable of my name, and I couldn't help the blush that flooded my cheeks at our close proximity and the way his voice caressed over my name. Damn he was hot I thought.

After squirming out of his grasp I had picked up his book and buried my face in it in attempt to compose myself. Peeking out from the top of it I saw him smirking at me, very sexy, very very sexy. "Are you going to hide behind the book forever?" He taunted. I didn't answer I would not give him the satisfaction.

I cracked five minutes later, he was good.

Our debate on Batman was interrupted when my phone rang again, I glanced at my phone my eyes widening in surprise as I saw the time.. Shit I thought "Shit, shit, shit" I said.

As I bolted up it was four in the evening I was going to be horribly late, swiping my screen to end the call I grabbed my bag, hastily chucking my phone in and scratching around for bills, when I felt a warm hand encircle mine, glancing up, wide eyed I stared up at Sasuke, in my haste to get up I hadn't realized he had as well.

"I'll get it" he said.

"Are you sure?" I said

"My wallet is in here somewhere" I muttered looking into my bag.

"Sakura" he said.

"Me" he pointed to himself. "Millionaire extraordinaire, remember?"

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, "Thank you" I said. He let go of my wrist and I turned around the feeling of dread building as I took more and more steps away from him.

I was almost at the door, when I strong arm encircled my waist. Spinning me around, and pressing me into a hard chest "Sasuke?" I questioned breathlessly "Sakura" he returned before dipping me down slanting his lips over mine and kissing me in the most sensual, passionate and down right toe curling way ever. Before pulling away steadying me on my feet and walking out the door.

.

.

.

Fumbling in the middle console for his phone, Sasuke swore under his breath as he narrowly avoided a pot hole. "What" he snapped as he finally answered it.

"Hey teme, don't you what me, you late, you promised you'd be my plus one because Hinata's already invited and yo-" Narutos rant was cut off, by Sasuke harsh reply.

"I'm on my way dobe" he snapped before ending the call.

Cursing himself for getting involved and allowing Naruto to convince him to come to a wedding rehearsal as well as the actual wedding the next day, he sped down the highway to the venue, unable to stop thinking of the pink haired women he had just kissed.

.

.

.

"You late" Naruto hissed as he slid into the front row pew.

"Hn" he muttered glancing around, he noticed that the crowd seemed to be restless.

"What's going on dobe?"

Just as Naruto was about to answer, the doors opened with a loud bang. Everybody turned, their eyes on the figure in the doorway, which was very obviously not the bride to be, but rather Hyuuga Hinata, one of the bridesmaids.

Flushing a bright red, he watched as Naruto's fiancé made her way down the aisle, nervously wiping her hands against her black dress.

She walked up to the altar, stopping to talk to a man who Sasuke assumed was the groom to be he, watched as the man's expression changed from anxious to relieved.

Hinata hastily made her way out again, catching both his and Naruto's eyes and giving them a small smile.

"Thank Goodness" Naruto breathed running a hand through his blond locks.

"I though she bailed"

"The bride?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, no one's been able to get hold of her all day, seems like she just needed some time alone" Naruto said shrugging.

Sasuke frowned, it was just the wedding rehearsal, I mean if you were having second thoughts on the wedding day... No not even then, you don't agree to marry someone if you were going to have second thoughts about it later.

At least he was earlier than the bride, he hadn't planned on spending so much time at the coffee shop, but the women he had met Sakura, she was...annoying. But still there was something about her, he wondered if he'd see her again... His thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened again and the first strains of music were heard.

Hinata once again walked down the aisle this time holding a bouquet of flowers, followed by Hyuuga's girlfriend and then a blonde female Sasuke didn't recognize as soon as they lined up, the music changed to the familiar wedding march, and Sasuke mentally scoffed at the stupidity of a wedding rehearsal, it's like having two wedd-!

Fuck he swore under his breath his thoughts coming to a halt as he caught sight of the figure walking down the aisle. Pink locks had been swept into a elegant up do, exposing her slender neck, a blood red dress hugged her figure, trailing down behind her, her slender fingers held a bouquet of white roses, engagement ring glinting in the light. How had he not noticed it how had he been so fucking stupid, but no he thought he hadn't not noticed it, she hadn't been wearing it.

.

.

.

Despite the flawless application of her makeup by Ino, Sakura felt as if everybody could see the prominent bags under her eyes and her pale complexion in contrast to her scarlet dress, as she walked down the aisle. Anxiety mounting she reminded herself it was just a rehearsal not the real thing, not the real thing, not the rea-. She gasped loudly halting in her trek up the aisle as her eyes came to rest on the raven haired man standing in the front pew, she wobbled unsteadily on her heels as he met her gaze, looking equally as stunned as her. Because never in a million in a years had she imagined to see Uchiha Sasuke again and definitely not at her wedding rehearsal.

.

.

.

_**Note**: I will be revising this chapter, Sasuke is way to OOC for my liking, however if I don't receive at least 10 reviews, I won't update it or revise it. So please if you like it, gimme some feedback even if you literally just put a smiley face :D_


End file.
